Csi new york
by AnnaMilou14
Summary: Little fun things about the whole team. How they live and what they do! Rated T but maybe later if you want so rated M but now T


**Hello everybody! i just came to apologize for my bad English. i just had English on school and the i found this website! and i just wanted to write something. hope you like it and lets read!**

 **summary: just moments of the csi new york squad. Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera (yes Stella, Jo was not here in my story), Don Flack, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross, Sid Hamerback. in season 2.**

 **i dont own csi. they belong to CBS duhh. please review on this story. and tell me if you want a second chapter.**

It was 12 a clock, midnight. Mac Taylor was sitting on his comfortable chair by his desk. working on his paperwork. He was just on his way to the elevator, untill his phone rang. "Mac Taylor" he began.

"yeah Mac its me Flack, we just got an call here. They found a body near Centrall Park. I'll send you the adress"

"O great, then i can't go home yet." he said with a little anger in his voice.

"yeah wel if you want to go home you can go you know that? I'll be there on the scene and then you cal call the others, to send them to the scene. Okay?"

"Well okay but tomorrow you gonna tell all the info of the scene. Deal?"

"Sounds like a deal Taylor" and then Flack hung up.

meanwhile the walk to his car, Mac called Danny, Lindsay and Stella to go to the scene.

§on the scene§

"okay well this looks more like an accident" Stella said quickly.

"yeah well if we don't proces everything then we don't know if itwas an accident" Danny informt Stella and Lindsay.

"well what are you waiting for than Danny?"

"actually nothing, so lets go Stel" Danny said with a grin on his face

after a few hours Stella, Danny and Lindsay went back to the lab.

the proces was going very fast and aroud 6 a clock the case was closed. it was suicide. the girl had enough of her life, because she had a hard time with her family, boyfriend, and her best friends. her family was very mean to her. her boyfriend had an affaire with one of her best friends. and the other friends were bitchy to her.

this was one of Lindsay Monroe's fastest cases. before Lindsay could go to the locker room, Danny yelled for her to wait.

"Hey hey Lindsay wait a second"

"Whats up Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Well i thougth maybe you wanted to go and get some breakfast. because... Well... I'm very hungry and i thought maybe you are hungry too... So what do you think of that idea?"

"Sounds good!"

"Okay, I get my coat and then we're ready to go" _(Danny's mind) o my god. she said yes! okay okay focus Messer. its just breakfast, not a date. but wher are you going to take her... omg sho looks so good when she walk away.. aha! i know it I'm gonna take her to that sweet little place where Louie and I went to when we are younger. yeah yeah sounds good._

"hello earth to Messer?" Lindsay asked breaking Danny's mind.

"o yeah i was going to get my coat. wait here okay?"

"yeah yeah. not going anywhere."

'good' he said in his mind.

later Mac arrived in the lab and go staight to his office to call Flack to come over for explanation about how the case went. but before he was in his ofice Stella sopped him. she asked where he was. he just said that he needed some sleep and went to his house to catch some sleep. "Well I was tired too but I didn't go to home to catch some sleep, did I?" "No but I'm your boss so as a boss i can do what i want Stell." he said with a little anger in his voice, and walked in his office. Stella went to Sid to ask him about the rape victim that jst came in. but than bumbed into Adam, wich lead to Adam to drop his papers on he ground.

"oh Adam I'm so sorry" she said when Adam grapped his papers off the floor.

"Its okay Stella" he said. and walked away to Mac's office to give him the papers of the case form earlier that day.

"yeah well than give me at least the papers please." Mac said when Adam walked in and said "hey boss, just wanna..."

"shhhhh" Mac said with a finger on his mouth.

"o sorry I didn't know that you were on the phone..."

"okay later Flack" Mac ended the call "so what do you wanna to give to me?"

"how did you know that i wanted to give you something?"

"Well two reasons. one: you are standing in my office where you don't often are, with something in your hand, and i guess papers from a case. and two: that look on you face, what says here you have something."

"oh okay good guess, and yes i have papers for you, from the case from last night."

"ahhh yes thank you, just what i needed!"

"okay, well here you are. later Mac!"

then Mac called Flack to say that he already have the papers.

meanwhile in autopsy room Stella went to Sid to ask if there was any trace on her to proces, but badly for her, no trace. but the victim was indentified. her name was: Daisy Werrok. then Stella realized that she know the victim, and went to Macs office to tell him.

and meanwhile that Danny went with Lindsay to an old tiny sweet place. for breakfast.

"its really sweet in here Danny, how do you know this place?"

"Louie and i went here when we were younger"

"Who's Louie?" Lindsay asked

"Thats my older brother. but we're not so close anymore. he is now a Tanglewoodboy" after he said Tanglewoodboys Lindsay had an confused smirk on her face

Danny giggeld softly and said: "its a group, from my old neighberhood."

"oh" she said like she understood it

after breakfast Danny and Lindsay sat in the car on their way back to the lab. but slowly it became a nightmare.

they saw only black things and broken glass,

Lindsay opened her eyes slowly when she heard Danny screaming her name. she was hurt, she thought that she just hit her head but she realized that that wasn't it. she saw just blurred things and heard people scream from fear. Danny wasn't hurt, he was fine. because the car hit the side where Lindsay sat. he climbed as soon as he could out of the car to help Lindsay. then other people came to help her too.

 **and this was it! well not if you want more! so if you liked it leave some reactions and tips, and maybe story ideas or something you want me to put in the story! this is my first fanfic so sorry if you don't like it! i kinda like it for a first fanfic. please review. and i hope to write a second chapter to this**


End file.
